This invention relates to a photographed image reproduction apparatus for reproducing photographed images by the use of an appropriate image display unit.
There have been known a number of photographed images reproduction apparatus which reproduces photographed on a developed film on a monitor TV or other display unit. Some reproduction apparatus among them allow us to manually change the way of displaying photographed images, for example, by zooming and panning.
Also, there have proposed a dramatic presentation of playing a background music together with reproduction of a photographed image on a monitor TV. However, it has been very difficult to render the reproducing time of image coincide with the play time of background music. If the background music ends before or after the reproduction of image, desired dramatic effect will be seen to be muddled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a photographed image reproduction apparatus which has overcome the above-mentioned conventional problems.
It is another object of-the present invention to provide a photographed image reproduction apparatus which can serve a background music for a reproduced image in a harmonious timing with the reproduction of image.